kayesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kadysha
Princess Kadysha is the lone protagonist of her series, as well as the princess of Lovaria, and the fairy of love and nature. She attends the Alfea College for Fairies. Her bonded pixie is Lana, the pixie of snow. Pre-Series Kadysha is the firstborn child of the queen and king of Lovaria, and older sister of Prince Ryan. She was a precocious child, often ahead of her schoolmates. Although she was well-cared for,she was also emotionally neglected by her parents due to the royal family's longing for a boy. She eventually became aware of this and detached herself from her parents, which they assumed she did because of her gender, believing this was somehow common for female children. Ryan, Kadysha's brother, was born when she was nine years old. Having adjusted to her parents' inattention, she used Ryan's arrival to her advantage to allow herself to develop her own talents and skills. Despite being somewhat of a loner and occasionally wishing for her parents' attention, Kadysha was content, so long as Ryan kept away from her and possessions. On her 16th birthday, Kadysha overheard her parents' plans to give the kingdom to her brother, despite that the law stated the firstborn child was supposed to inherit the kingdom. While she was hurt, she was also unsurprised. She wrote a goodbye letter to her parents and left later in July, with no intention of returning to Lovaria. Personality Kadysha is a shy, friendly, hyperactive tomboy. Though she enjoys some "girlish" things, such as having her nails done and wearing fancy gowns, Kadysha prefers climbing rocks and swinging on vines to sitting in a salon for an hour. Because she is very shy, she may inadvertently come off as cold toward some and has difficulty making friends, but her inherent sweetness makes up for this. Introverted and imaginative, Kadysha enjoys spending a lot of time alone to come up with new ideas for stories or pictures, though she almost never speaks of them out of fear that someone will make fun of her, whether or not her ideas are strange. Kadysha can be - and often is - lazy, but she is very bright. She is also trustworthy and can be counted on to fulfill promises and can't stand to disappoint someone she truly cares about. She has a bad temper, but does her best to keep it under control. Kadysha loves spontaneity, but does not like changing plans at the last minute, though she is understanding if there's a good reason behind it. Appearance Kadysha has dark skin, cherry blossom pink eyes, and hair that stops between her knees and ankles. Her bang is curly, covering a part of her right eye, and is dyed blue and pink. Her buns, in the style of odangos, are shaped into triple stars and she has a pigtail on each side. She stands at 5'10" and weighs 110 pounds. Her civilian outfit consists of a pink, midriff-baring top with a translucent, horizontal strap, light blue, jean mini-shorts, a white belt with a silver K buckle, short, purple fishnet leggings, and light blue, high-heeled sandals. She also wears a butterfly clip in her hair. Kadysha's Winx outfit is a deep shade of pink and consists of a small, one-shoulder top, a mini-skirt, and thigh-high, platform boots. Her star odangos fall out and her pigtails are tied with small, red holders, each having a heart, and she also wears golden, heart-shaped earrings. Her wings are translucent blue. Kadysha's Charmix is a hollow, silver, heart-shaped pin and a blue, flower-shaped shoulder bag. Kadysha's Enchantix outfit is a dress with off-the-shoulder, translucent straps and a green bow tied around the mid-section. The upper part is pink and adorned with red hearts, the middle, a ribbon, is a lighter shade of green than the bow, and the lower part is light purple with squared frills at the end. Her top wings are purple with green sections somewhat resembling leaves adorned with pink flowers and hearts, her middle wings are blue, and her hind wings are pink. All of her wings have sunflowers at the tips, and each sunflower contains a different kind of fairy dust, replacing the need for a fairy dust bottle. Her wings are also all decorated with silver jewels near the lower edges. She has high, barefoot, silver sandals. Her pigtails are doubled, giving her four, two on each side. Her bang is also split in two, with one half dyed two shades of blue and the other dyed two shades of pink. The top left sunflower contains dust that can heal minor inflictions such as damage to her wings or small cuts. The middle left contains dust that heal larger inflictions such as broken bones or torn wings. The bottom left contains dust that can lift most powerful spells. The top right sunflower contains dust Kadysha can sprinkle into her eyes to see invisible targets. The middle right contains dust she can use to make herself invisible. Finally, the bottom right contains dust Kadysha can use to create heal blossoms or fruit for physical illnesses such as a cold or the flu. Magical Abilities Main article: List of Kadysha's Spells As the fairy of love and nature from Lovaria, Kadysha's powers are mainly based on hearts and plants, especially flowers. The majority of her spells are attacks, although she can be resourceful when needed and use them in other ways to aid her. Romance is also a subtle element within her powers, as she can use the ability of manipulative infatuation to her advantage if she so desires. Some of her spells may also reference purity or innocence, two elements associated with love. Because she has dual elements, Kadysha is more vulnerable than a fairy with a single element. Her powers of both love and nature must be in sync for her to utilize a spell of either type. For example, if Kadysha is surrounded by forest area and it begins to suffer mass destruction, she will feel pain and be unable to use spells of nature to their full strength, and the lack of synchronicity will result in an inability to utilize spells of her love element, despite that only nature was harmed. Kadysha's magic also seems to be connected to how she feels about herself, possibly due to her element of love. Occasionally, her low self-esteem does hinder her abilties and it's possible for her powers to become entirely useless. However, these occasions occur less and less over time and after she achieves her Believix, it happens once and never again. Trivia *Kadysha collects dolls of a popular franchise on Lovaria called Bea. She even takes her collection to Alfea with her. *Kadysha also has a collection of teddy bears, one of each color. *Kadysha is highly allergic to mangos. Just the aroma is enough to trigger a reaction. *Though her favorite food is cupcakes, Kadysha is crazy for chocolate and will almost literally hunt someone down if they steal her chocolate. *Although she likes a good scare as much as the next person, Kadysha strongly dislikes horror shows. She will only watch cartoon scary movies and she won't look at any show - cartoon or live-action - that has blood, gore, outright killing or too much violence. *Because of the "y" in her name, it's often mispronounced as "Kuh-DY-shuh" instead of "Kuh-DEE-shuh". Category:Kadysha